


I've Been So Good, Where the Hell is the Karma?

by Idiotgenius33



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angry Peter Parker, BAMF Peter Parker, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiotgenius33/pseuds/Idiotgenius33
Summary: "Right, I've done everything rightSo where's the karma doc, I've lost my patience"----“I am well aware Sir,” Peter says with extra emphasis on the Sir part. He is tired of being called naive and reckless. Of being called a child. He stopped being a child the day he saw his uncle get shot.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 231





	I've Been So Good, Where the Hell is the Karma?

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary from Karma by AJR

It was a routine mission. Take down some Hydra facility, punch some bad guys, nothing new, and nothing that would require all the Avengers to assemble right? Well, Nick Fury had the genius idea to make everyone stop what they were doing to send the team on some easy missions. Apparently they needed to adjust to the new dynamics with the deaths of Tony, Natasha and Steve, Bruce and Clint retiring.

Once they returned to the briefing room after the mission, no one was happy. Sam was grumbling under his breath about people not following orders, Carol kept sending Sam death glares, Bucky just looked like he wanted to take a nap and Wanda was keeping to herself. Doctor Strange kept droning on about how this was a waste of his time and that he needed to return to the Sanctum to do whatever wizards do.

Peter was just tired. It had been a hard year on him with all the trials from the incident with Mysterio only being a few months ago. Not to mention it was exam season and Peter really did not appreciate being pulled away from studying with Ned and MJ.  _ The stress of AP exams are NO JOKE. _

“Alright everyone,” Sam starts, “good job, but this mission could've gone smoother had all my orders been followed.”

Carol scoffs, “Please, your orders sucked. I could’ve taken all those guys down myself.”

“That's not the point, we need to work together,” Sam says glaring at Carol. 

Peter sits by, tuning out Sam and Carol’s bickering. It happens all the time. Sam is in charge because he is the ‘New Captain America,’ but in reality, he is not great at giving orders. Then there’s Carol who thinks that she can be a better leader than him. Peter thinks she is too cocky and overconfident to properly lead and gain the respect of the team.

“Parker, are you even listening to me?” 

Peter looks up, a little embarrassed at being called out in front of everyone.

“Um… yes?” he replies.

Sam lets out a frustrated sigh.

“See this is what I’m talking about, you’re clearly distracted, but we need you to always be at 100%. If this was a real mission, someone could’ve died and that would’ve been on you.”

Peter flashes a polite smile to his annoyance. He is trying, he really is, but it’s a little hard to focus when the “team leader” keeps yelling contradicting orders in his ear.  _ Well sorry Mr. Falcon, or should he call him Captain America? That feels weird, we’re sticking to Falcon. But Peter cannot, in fact, be in two places at once. _

“I am well aware Sir,” Peter says with extra emphasis on the  _ Sir _ part. He is tired of being called naive and reckless. Of being called a child. He stopped being a child the day he saw his uncle get shot.

“I don't think you are” Sam states, like it's a fact not to be argued with. “You want to go play hero with the big leagues but you’re a kid. We’ve had these conversations before. You shouldn't be here because you never seem to realize that your actions have consequences and put the whole team at risk.”

“I don’t understand that there are consequences to my actions?” Peter laughs without any humour. “My friends almost died in an elevator because I was in over my head. I was almost crushed by a building because I didn’t realize the Vulture was stalling. London almost get destroyed because I-” 

His chest was pounding and breathing heavy. Peter looked away, still feeling the crushing guilt of that one moment. The moment that he can never take back.

“He sent drones t- to **kill** my friends because I couldn’t keep my mouth shut!” 

“Parker this is not the ti-” Carol starts before being promptly cut off by Peter.

“Once he was dead he still got the last laugh! MY IDENTITY WAS REVEALED TO THE WORLD PUTTING MY LAST LIVING FAMILY IN DANGER!”  _ Wow it is hot in here, or maybe it's just him _ , he was too angry to care.

“I think we all need to calm down,” Sam says, trying to change the topic. “We’re the Avengers now, like it or not, we are a team. We need to have each other’s backs and w-”

“F- funny, you say that.” Peter interrupts. “If we’re a team, and teams have each other’s backs. Then where were you when I needed help? Huh? Where were  _ any of you _ when there was an Avengers level threat and I was told I was on my own?”

Peter closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. They think he is an immature child who doesn’t have a clue what they’re talking about. Peter knows that he needs to calm down but he doesn’t care. The others probably already think he's being unreasonable, he might as well put it all out there.

“Excuse me if I find it hard to believe that every single one of you were all too busy! You  _ love _ to tell me to leave it to the adults but news flash,  **YOU WEREN’T THERE!** ”

“And wh- and when I was framed for  **murder** none of you cared,” Peter says, his voice dripping with venom. “No one came out and said anything. No one defended me. If teams were there for each other, where were all of you when people were sending me death threats and throwing rocks at me on the street while worshipping a false hero? 

“Funny how we're only a team when it benefits you,” Peter says pointing to Sam. “You call me naive and treat me like a child, but expect me to suck it up and follow orders like a good soldier. Pick one and stick to it, because you can’t have both.”

Peter pauses, taking in his surroundings. He saw looks of annoyance (mainly coming from Carol). He also saw looks of pity, which only got on his nerves more. But some of the others had the audacity to look ashamed. He did not, in fact, miss the death glares coming from Sam.  _ Don’t worry Sam, someone had to crush your ego at some point. _

Peter thought of his options. He could apologize.  _ Ha right like his pride would ever let him do that.  _ He could also jump out the window for a dramatic exit. Peter liked that idea. Too bad the windows were probably made out of glass strong enough to resist the Hulk, and Peter would rather not make a fool of himself after his big dramatic speech. Instead, he heads towards the doors ready to just leave and go back to studying with Ned and MJ.

Before he can leave Doctor Strange grabs him by the arm.

“Parker, be careful not to do something you’ll regret later.”

Peter rips his arm out of Doctor Strange's grip, using a little more force than necessary, causing a grunt from Doctor Strange as he stumbles back from the force. Peter pauses for a second, a slight look of guilt showing on his face before being replaced by a glare.

“I already have,” said Peter. “I regret meeting my heroes.” 

With that he storms out, no one else tries to stop him. No one speaks. Peter leaves the new Avengers staring blankly at the door.


End file.
